


Blame it on the alcohol

by shaggingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Zayn, Drunk Liam, M/M, a bit of fluff i guess, and take tequila shots at the same time, but you shouldn't, it doesn't taste good, you can if you want to, you shouldn't drink lots of plain vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sat down on the sofa ready to drink he felt a bit nervous if he was honest, but everyone he knew loved it, so it had to taste good, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> There's supposed to be mistakes and such in some of what Liam is saying. I tried (and failed) to make him sound drunk.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/profile) for betaing for me. I appreciate the help so much!

It probably wasn't a good idea at all, but he wanted to do it anyway. He felt that he was the only one at his age who hadn't had a drop of alcohol in his life. So the first thing Liam did when he found out that both his kidneys were working like they should was to run to the store to get some alcohol.

 

He really had no idea what to buy though, so after wandering around the store for ten minutes or so he just went for a regular bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila, as is was the only thing he really knew what it was besides beer, but decided that if he's first gonna drink, he had to go for the strong ones.

 

He walked straight to the kitchen when he got home. He wasn't entirely sure, but he had seen people take shots of tequila before, so he figured he'd do the same and he would drink the vodka out of a glass.

 

When he sat down on the sofa ready to drink he felt a bit nervous if he was honest, but everyone he knew loved it, so it had to taste good, right?

 

He started off with a shot of tequila, pouring it slowly into the shot glass so it wouldn't spill.

 

The smell was awful and he was regretting his decision a little bit, but he didn't back out. It was time for him to get his first taste of alcohol.

 

One, two, three.

 

He downed it all in one go and let everything catch up with him seconds later. Everything completely burned. His nose burned from the smell and his throat burned from the taste. Even his eyes were burning because he was coughing so much. It was horrible.

 

It didn't stop him though, maybe it would be better the more he drank, so he filled up his little shot glass and downed it down again. It was still the same if not slightly worse.

 

And it just kept going like that, he kept taking shot after shot after shot and it didn't take that many before he felt the alcohol taking effect.

 

He stopped there and decided to go over to the vodka. He had just bought the plain vodka with no flavouring whatsoever. When he bought the bottle there had been a few other flavours like lemon and raspberries and even vanilla, but plain was good for now. Maybe he'd taste the other ones in the future.

 

He poured the liquid into his glass a lot faster and a lot sloppier than when he poured the shot. The glass was bigger and it was a less chance that it would spill.

 

The vodka smelled equally as bad as the tequila and he wondered why people liked it so much when it smelled so bad. It definitely burned his nose and the first sip he took made him cough just like the tequila did.

 

Why did he even decide to do this?

 

He just kept going though, taking more sips and more shots and filling up his glasses over and over again. It didn't take long at all for him to start feeling dizzy and his vision was blurry, but it was all so funny. He just sat there laughing at nothing and mumbling shit to himself that probably no one would understand if they were hearing him. He needed someone there to laugh with and his boyfriend would be the perfect person for that.

 

He searched his pockets for his phone and fumbled a lot with it when he tried to open the lock. It was a lot harder than you think when everything was blurry and spinning. But he made it in the end and it wasn't so hard to find Zayn's number as he was at the top of his contacts. He pressed call and waited for an answer.

 

It took Zayn three rings before he picked up.

 

“Hi babe, what's up?”

 

What Zayn said wasn't particularly funny, but Liam laughed anyway.

 

“Hiiiiiiii, I looooveee yooouuu.”

 

He finished off with a hiccup that made him laugh even more and the smile in his face afterwards was so big until he burped and started laughing again.

 

“Li, are you okay? It's sound like you're drunk.”

 

“I'm perfectly fineeee. And I'm not drunk, just had a couple of glasses.”

 

He laughed again and fell down onto the floor with a loud bang. He managed to bump into his glass of vodka on the way down and it topped over and spilled all over him. It made his laughter even louder.

 

“Are you fucking stupid? You know you're not supposed to drink, you only have one working kidney!”

 

Zayn was worried on the other end, but to Liam he sounded funny when he was worried. I _needed to make Zayn worried more_ , he thought.

 

“Noooo. I have got two now. The broken one fixed himself. Is it not great?”

 

After another hiccup and more laughter and tried to sit up to pour himself more vodka. He couldn't sit straight upright, but he managed to find a way to sit up, talk on the phone, and pour more. It spilled a lot more than it had made it into the glass, but he didn't care.

 

“Don't go anywhere, I'll be over there in two minutes.”

 

He hung up before Liam could reply, but Liam hadn't really paid attention to what had been said because his glass was not full and it was harder than he thought to pour something in the possition he was sitting in.

 

He was still trying to pour when Zayn walked into his flat.

 

“Seriously Liam? It's your first time drinking and you got vodka and tequila? What were you thinking? Couldn't you just buy beer or some cider or anything else that didn't contain forty percent alcohol?”

 

He sat down besides Liam on the floor and took the bottle and the glass from Liam before he could drink anything more.

 

“But it's taste good! Give it back!”

 

He tried to reach over on the other side of Zayn, but he fell down on his lap instead and didn't bother to get back up.

 

“Did you at least mix it? And please tell me you didn't take shots.”

 

Liam turned around in Zayn's lap so that he could at least look up at his pretty boyfriend.

 

“Mix what?”

 

If it had been an entirely different situation Zayn would've face palmed.

 

“The vodka?”

 

“Was I supposed to do that?”

 

He started giggling, but he looked up at Zayn with those god damned puppy dog eyes of his and Zayn couldn't be mad at him.

 

“You're an idiot, you know that? Of course you're supposed to mix it! Since it's your first time at least. And you took shots too. Gosh, couldn't you have just called me or one of the boys to take you out to drink or something, not just go home and drink plain vodka and tequila by yourself. We should get you to bed. No more drinking for you.”

 

He tried to stand up, but it was a bit hard with his extremely drunk boyfriend laying all over his lap. He eventually made it though and pushed Liam off him.

 

Liam managed to somehow stand up too, but Zayn had to catch him immediately so he wouldn't fall over onto the table and break something.

 

“Buuuut it is still earlyyy. I do not want to go to bed!”

 

He lost his grip on Zayn and started to fall, but Zayn managed to catch him just in time.

 

“I'm taking you to bed, come on.”

 

He struggled to keep Liam on his feet as he dragged him into his bedroom. There was no point in even trying to undress him, so he just put him onto the bed and tucked him in as best as he could. Liam was out as a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Before he went to join his boyfriend in bed he went into the kitchen to get some pain killers and some water and then into Liam's supply closet to get a bucket so Liam would have something to be sick in when he woke up. Then he went into the bedroom to place the glass of water and painkillers on Liam's night stand and the bucket beside the bed.

 

\---

 

He didn't know what time it was when he woke to the sound of someone running and a door slamming onto the wall. Seconds later heard Liam puking in the bathroom. He guessed Liam didn't see the bucket he had put out.

 

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to find Liam kneeling over the toilet with his head almost reaching all the way down into it. He could hear the splashes every time the vomit hit the water.

 

He carefully sat down besides his boyfriend so he could rub his back until he finished up.

 

He didn't say anything, he waited until Liam was sure he was done and could sit up properly before he did.

 

When Liam gave him the signal that he was done he stood up to find a wet cloth that he placed over Liam's forehead before he sat down again.

 

“I feel awful. Does it always feel like this? Why do people think it's fun to drink? This is horrible.”

 

Now it was Zayn's turn to laugh, but he kept it quiet so he wouldn't hurt Liam even more.

 

“It doesn't always feel like this, no. You just drank way too much and way too strong drinks. You've never tasted alcohol in your life, but you took a good amount of shots and quite a few glasses of pure vodka. You're bound to be sick after that.”

 

He took the cloth of Liam's forehead and turned it around so that the cold side hit his skin.

 

“I'm never drinking again.”

 

He moaned and laid down in the floor so that the cold tiles could cool down the back of his head.

 

“That's what everybody says when they have a hangover but ninety nine percent still drink again. How about we invite the boys over next time and just stick to beer? I can teach you how to mix some good drinks with the vodka some other time, okay?”

 

Liam only nodded and they sat in silence once more, not wanting to leave the bathroom just yet, just in case Liam needed to be sick again.

 

Once they were sure he wasn't, Zayn helped him up and back into the bedroom and bed. Liam fell asleep pretty quickly once his head hit the pillow again and Zayn just leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before he went over to his side of the bed behind Liam to get some sleep as well.

 

He hoped Liam would see the bucket next time.  


End file.
